Night Ninja (Adopted)
by hatexhate
Summary: when brady is asleep he sleep ninjas over to the castle and attacks boomer and boz a mysterious little girl saves him from being thrown in the dungen by reveling his identity. Who is this little girl? What will happen between Brady and Mikayla?
1. Chapter 1

*I Don't own Pair of kings*

* * *

*Boomer and Boz in there room*

Boz: "Yo boom I'm going to sleep in the rafters tonight is that ok?"

"Sure Boz I'm hitting the hay night!"

"Watcha Watcha waka waka!" (a man dressed in black came n and starter attacking boomer)

"Help mason I'm under attack" boomer shrieked!

Boz was still sleeping

"My kings!" Mason screamed as he saw the man he jumped on him just as mikayla came in

"What's going on!" She snapped

"I got attacked… By a boy?" Boomer said confused?

"Wait is he snoring" mikayla said quietly

"Well let's see who it is!"

Just as mason was taking the mask off…

"Braaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" A little girl runs into the room around eleven

"What the heck are you doing you leave my best friend alone now" she cried

"He is attacking my king" mason screamed, "You know him!"

"Oh! Omg I'm sooooo sorry you see he has a sleep ninja disorder he doesn't mean it honest! I'll take him but it's strange he only does it to his brother. …Oh damn my stupid mouth!" She said sadly

"Wait brother, sleep ninja, and bray! Omg its Brady!" Boomer hugs the sleeping ninja

"Why won't he wake up?" said mason

"I'll wake him" mikayla hugs Brady but he doesn't even flinch "what happened to him!" Mikayla said out loud

"Oh you must be mikayla" said the eleven years old "by the way in ivory pa... Um mc Donald! And he doesn't fall for girls watch and learn BRADY TARANCHALA PEOPLE ARE ATTACKING ME HELP!"

Suddenly Brady bounces to his feet and shouts, "where… oh where am I. Oh fiddle sticks"

* * *

"Brady your back!" Boomer exclaimed

"I'm sorry Bray but I accidentally told them" Ivory apologizes

"Its ok. There is no way I can stay mad at you." Brady says giving Ivory a hug.

"My king, have you been on the island this whole time?" Mason asked

"Well... sort of..." Brady said trailing off, "guys would you mind if I went out in the hall and talked to Ivory for a sec?"

"of course go ahead" mason say

Brady and Ivory walk out into the hall

"how much do they know?" Brady asks

"Not very much all they know is that you are back" Ivory says

"good I don't want them to know about you just yet" Brady says while giving here a hug

they both walk back into the bedroom where boomer, mikayla, mason, and a red head all were


	2. Chapter 2

"Brady, where have you been this entire time?" Boomer questioned

"Well, for a while I lived in the forest but then the elders found me and I have been living them." Brady explained

"So how does Ivory fit into all of this?" Mikayla asked

"Well truth be told I can't tell you." Brady told them and they looked at him shocked because he never kept things hidden

"Brady, tomorrow we will meet with the elders and they will tell you what to do," Mason told Brady

* * *

***Next Day***

"Sasquatch, why you call us here?" The head elder said

"We were wondering what we are going to do now that King Brady is back." Mason said

"Brady come here" The Elder yelled and he did as told, "what have you told them and what do they know?" the Elder whispered

"All they know is that I am back and that I have been living with you guys." Brady said

"Good. What do they know about Ivory?" the Elder asked

"Nothing. I told them I couldn't tell them." Brady Said

Then Brady and the Elders walked back to everyone else.

"King Brady is to stay here..." The Elder said

"Yes sir" Mason interrupted

"Don't interrupt." yell the Elder "as I was saying, King Brady is to stay here along with Ivory, and no objections. Ivory you guys will come and get you stuff tomorrow." The Elder said then left.

**_A/N: Please PM me and vote on how Brady and Mikayla have their "little" talk_**

**_A. _****_After Brady settles in_****_B. _****_On a walk_****_C. _****_After fighting _****_tarantula_**

**_You tell me PM and Vote_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long but nobody voted on how this chapter should be so now I just threw different ideas together and here you go**

* * *

Ivory and Brady were walking through the castle to the throne room after unpacking. Boomer and Boz were sitting there talking.

"Brady, this is Boz our triplet brother." Boomer said

"We've already met." Boz said

"How?" asked a confused Boomer

"When I lived in the forest. I saved his life" Brady said

"Ok well good to know" said Boomer

Brady looks around. "Oh crap Ivory" he screams then runs after her

* * *

"HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLPPPP" Mikayla hears and runs in the direction of the scream. She sees Ivory surrounded by Tarantula People.

"Let her go!" Mikayla hollers. They laugh and start to fight, but is easily taken down. In the middle of the fight Brady gets there.

"Guys how many time do we have to go through this?" Brady yells at the Tarantula People. He picks up Mikayla's dropped machete and starts fighting and within minuets he is the only fighter standing. He goes over to where Mikayla and Ivory are tied up. Mikayla stares dumbfounded.

They all walk back to the castle Ivory getting scolded by Brady.

* * *

When they get back they see a worried Mason, Boomer, and a relaxed Boz.

"Baby girl where have you been?" Mason asked upon seeing his daughter with bruises

"I was patrolling then I heard a scream so I followed it and saw Ivory surrounded by Tarantula People so I tried to fight them but there were too many so I got tied up, but then Brady got their and picked up my machete and within minuets he was the only one standing." Mikayla explains

"OK, so what's the truth?" Mason asks

"Actually it is the truth" Mikayla says

"Actually Mason it is most likely true. Brady has saved my life before from Tarantula people" Boz says

"Oh well good job Brady. But what were you doing out there?" Mason asks

"Ivory ran off and I knew where she likes to go so I went after her she is not that hard to find." Brady says

"Well everyone lets go to bed it has been a long day" Mason say

* * *

After tucking in Ivory Brady walks out to the throne room and he sees Mikayla.

"Can't sleep?" He asks

"No, what are you still doing up?" Mikayla asks

"I just tucked in Ivory. She was scared since it is her first night in a new place." Brady explains

They sit in silence for an unknown amount of time

"Thank you for saving me." Mikayla says

"No problem." He says

"Can I ask you a question?" Mikayla looks up at him

"Sure" he replies

"Why...Why did you leave?" her eyes start to tear up.

"Well I had over heard you and Candace talking about how irresponsible I am and I realized you were right I am irresponsible and what would be best for the Island is if I left and 'grew up' so that I could be a better king." Brady explains

"Really" She starts to tear up, "I can't believe how selfish you are being. You thought that if you left every one would be better off. Well news flash it wasn't" She yells mad

He starts to get frustrated as she continues to yell at him about how 'stupid' that was for him to do. He finally blows his top and looses control. He stands up and pushes her against a wall to where she is cornered.

"What are you-" She gets cut off by him kissing her. Something she has wanted since the 'Evil King' incident.

They pull apart. "Go to bed Kayla" He whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long have been trying to figure out how to work in some ideas**

**Mikayla's POV**:

I woke up the next morning. Was all of that a dream? Did he really kiss me? I went to wake up Brady because Boomer and Boz have a rule where I can't wake them up before noon. I am walking to his room when I see him in the plaza teaching Ivory how to use a sword.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"Hey Kayla, we are working on her self defense. Since I can't always be there to protect her." Brady tells me

"Hey Brady, can we talk for a second?" I asked

"Sure, what's up?" he asked

"About last night, what was up with that?" I asked

"Kayla, I kissed you because I care about you I have tried to forget my romantic feelings for you but I couldn't. Then you were yelling at me for leaving and I snapped I couldn't stand you not knowing how I felt." He said

I was about to reply when my dad and the guards running through the plaza closing the gates.

"Daddy? What's going on."? I asked

"The tarantula people are declaring war. Something about the Northern Stars of the Kinkowan sky?" He says

"How long 'til they get here?" Brady asks holding on to Ivory

"About two minutes." Daddy says

**Brady's POV:**

"Mikayla go and hide Ivory in the underground work chamber and stay there with her until the coast is clear," I say she opens her mouth to object, "And that is an order."

"Ok, Brady" she says Ivory runs and rapes her arms around my waist refusing to let go.

"Ivory you know what is going on you need to go with Mikayla, I wouldn't send you with her if I didn't trust her." I tell her and she lets go and nods. They walk off and go to the chambers.

"Mason do you have an extra sword?" I ask

"Yes my King, here." He hands me a sword

"We need five guards to go and watch my brothers and the rest to stay down here." I order

"Yes King Brady, but may I ask why?" He says

"When this is over I will explain" I tell him

"Ok King Brady" He says

"Open the gates when I tell you then get behind me," I tell them, "NOW!"

The gates open and there are the tarantula people. They send one warrior forward and I starts talking.

(T-tarantula people, B-Brady)

B: Do we have to do this again?

T: We just want the Northern Kinkowan Stars

B: I told you that you are not getting them so leave

T: No, I want a fight

B: Fine if I beat you leave and if you win you get the Stars

T: Deal

He takes the first swing and misses. I swing and hit his wrist with the back of my blade and he drops his weapon. I kick his back and he is on the ground. I pick up his weapon hold it against his neck.

B: Leave NOW

T: Fine we will go, but we will be back

They all leave and I turn around to face mason.

"My King what just happened" He asks

"I fought the tarantula people. I have done that every day since I left" I say

"How did you negotiate with them?" He asked

"Like I said I have done it since I left. Now I have got to get Ivory and Mikayla from the chambers." With that I left. I walked down to the chambers.

"Ivory come on its safe" I hollered and she ran out from a shelf and into my arms. I laughed

"Miss me?" I asked

"Did you get them bray?" she asked

"Yeah Ivory, I got them for now" I said

"Come one Mikayla we all have a lot to talk about," I told her

We walked upstairs and into the throne room and my brothers were there with a panicked look.

"Brady where were you the guards said there was a tarantula attack?" Boomer said

"He was probably fighting with the guards," Boz says

"Yes I was fighting. I am the only one who knows what they want and can fight them." I told them

"Brady what are the Two Northern Kinkowan Stars, and why do they want them?" mason asks

"Well Boomer, remember those the summer camp I went to until like tree yeas ago but aunt Nancy said you couldn't go," I said and he nodded, "well there was no camp. I came to Kinkow every year to help get the island ready and stayed with the elders. We didn't get sent away because our parents died. We got sent away for our safety. People were after me. Aunt Nancy sent me back every year to have the elders train me. One year when I was here mom gave birth to a little girl but the elders sent her away. Well when I left and the elders found me I asked them about my sister they introduced me to her. So guys meet Ivory Parker." I explained

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain the whole stars thing," Mikayla says

"Kinkowan prophecies state that the two of the four royalty heirs are born with a birth mark shaped as a star along with the Kinkowan swirl. The star means you are the champion of the universe. They are set out for greatness. More than the kings of legend."

"Brady who has the stars?" Mason asked


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey I'm back. Sorry it took so long I didn't have a computer over the summer. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Previously on Night Ninja:**

"Kinkowan prophecies state that the two of the four royalty heirs are born with a birth mark shaped as a star along with the Kinkowan swirl. The star means you are the champion of the universe. They are set out for greatness. More than the kings of legend."

"Brady who has the stars?" Mason asked

* * *

**Now on Night Ninja: **

"Well I have the first star. It is on my right shoulder you guys always thought it was a tattoo. Ivory has the second star but it has not fully appeared. Hers will be complete when she is around the age of 18." Brady says

"So what is so unique about the star?" Mikayla asks

"In the great book it tells of great power held within them. Since I am the eldest I will hold more power." Brady tells

"What kind of powers?" Boomer and Boz ask at the same time

"Powers like: Energy sourcing, Chi, Duplication (physical and temporal), Healing, Telescope vision, Freeze vision, Omni-linguism, Astral projection, Gravity manipulation, and Animal control. Those are the just my power I have now I don't know what Ivory will have." Brady explains

"What is astral projection?" Mason asks

Brady just closes his eyes and tits his head down and projects to the other side of the room.

"Brady?" everyone but Ivory yells

"What?" Brady asks from behind and everyone jumps.

"How did you-" Boomer says but gets cut off by a scream.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Sorry it is a short chapter getting ready for bed. Will update as soon as I can. Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry it took so long I didn't have a complete idea for this chapter. But here it is... the next chapter.**

**Previously on Night Ninja:**

"What is astral projection?" Mason asks

Brady just closes his eyes and tits his head down and projects to the other side of the room.

"Brady?" everyone but Ivory yells

"What?" Brady asks from behind and everyone jumps.

"How did you-" Boomer says but gets cut off by a scream.

**Now on Night Ninja:**

They all run into the plaza.

The festival planers looking embarrassed standing around Candace. Candace was pacing back and forth mumbling.

"What's going on?" Mason asked.

"The performer just canceled for our spring festival. We have no one to preform." Candace says still pacing back and forth.

"Candace, calm down," Brady says, "I can preform. I wrote a couple new song while I was gone."

"Yeah. Thank you so much King Brady." Candace says running off to organize.

_Night Ninja_

**At the Festival**

"Ladies and gentleman give it up for ... King Brady!" Yells Candace.

"Hey guys great to be back. I got a couple of songs I just wrote a couple of new songs for you guys. Hope you like them." Brady says

"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming

I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong (yeah)  
(I'm back baby)  
I feel like there's nothing that I can't try  
And if you with me put your hands high (put your hands high)  
If you ever lost a life before (high, hands),  
This one's for you  
(and if you with me put your hands high, hands, high)  
And you, and you, and you, and you  
(your dreams are filled, you're rapping with the best)  
I'll be home soon

I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
I hate that song  
I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on (come on)  
Another day another dawn  
Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on  
It's easy to be Puff, but it's harder to be Sean  
What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)  
How do I respond?  
What if my son stares with a face like my own  
And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
Shit, but I ain't finished growing  
Another night the inevitable prolongs  
Another day another dawn (come on)  
Just tell Keisha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
Another lie that I carry on  
I need to get back to the place I belong

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming... home

"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song  
Is a house really a home when your loved ones is gone  
And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it (come on)  
And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it (that's right)  
But you felt it and still feel it  
And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
But you deal with it and you keep ballin' (that's right)  
Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends (yeah)  
So you've been a guest in your own home (come on)  
It's time to make your house your own  
Pick up the phone, come on

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming... home

"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
We back cruising through Harlem, these ol' blocks  
It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away then embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah, it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)  
But here I stand (here I stand), a better man! (a better man)  
Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)  
Thank you all!

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming... home"

"1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you"

"Thank you Kinkow. It's great to be back." Brady yells as he runs off stage.

**A/N: Help me out. Leave a review about what you would like to have the next chapter be about. I will pick one.**


End file.
